Crazy Shopping
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: Oneshot one of my Valentine's Week oneshot challenge. Prompt: The craziest shopping experience Clint and Natasha have ever had. /Not all that great cause I had to rush.


_A/N: And here is oneshot numero uno of my Valentine's Week oneshot week thingy xD Just so you know, if any of these seem weird to you, it's probably because I picked random prompts xD The prompt for this one, is to write Clint and Natasha's craziest shopping experience ever. Will probably be insanely random/crazy xD Enjoy~_

**Crazy Shopping  
**

Clint knew that as soon as Natasha mentioned shopping, he was in trouble. Shopping was the last thing that anyone would expect a highly trained assassin to enjoy. And she enjoyed to force someone to come with her even more. The rest of the Avengers had learned of Natasha's shopping pattern. She liked to go on the third Friday of the month. Clint suspected there was a...reason for her going this specific time. He always went with her because the other Avengers knew from experience that shopping with her was a nightmare and they all evacuated the tower during this day.

Tony always said that because he was her "Prince Charming", he could deal with her. Both he and Natasha had told Tony multiple times that they weren't an "item" but he never listened. Still, Clint had to be a man and follow Natasha out on this adventure today.

Like a puppy, Clint followed Natasha into the mall, folding his sunglasses and tucking them onto the collar of his dark purple shirt. He said nothing, glancing at Natasha as she wandered over to a collection of Avengers shirts. She smirked, pulling the fabric closer to her and getting a look at herself and Clint.

"They messed up your nose," she commented, glancing at him with an amused smile.

He moved in to get a closer look, frowning. "And you just have to be damn perfect, don't you?"

Natasha smirked, "aren't I always?"

"Come on, I need new stilettos," she said, pulling on his forearm and dragging him down the hall.

He groaned, "you just got new ones last month!"

Natasha shot him a glare. "You know what our line of work entails. They get ruined all the time."

A lot of people gave them odd looks as she pulled him to a different store. Clint looked at the ground as they entered the store and huffed. Shoe shopping was so _boring._ The sound of giggling girls reached his ears as Natasha stopped to look at the shoes and he glanced around. His silvery eyes landed on two girl on the other side of the store, watching him intently. He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Tasha...can we leave?"

"No I'm not done yet."

He glanced back at the girls, which was a mistake because they giggled again and made their way over.

"Hey...are you Hawkeye?" The blonde one asked, smiling brightly.

Natasha quickly straightened up, spinning around and facing the two girls with a blank expression on her face.

"Hawkeye? Isn't he some kind of superhero?" Clint chuckled nervously, "no I'm Jason."

"Are you sure? You look a lot like him...although the nose looks different," the other girl, a brunette, commented to her friend.

"Yeah, you're right..."

Clint could practically feel Natasha resisting the urge to smirk beside him.

"Are you with him?" The blonde asked Natasha suddenly.

Natasha was caught off guard by the question, but she was quick to respond after a moment's hesitation. "Yes I am and I'm sure he doesn't want to teenage rats like you hitting on him." She took Clint's hand, eyes burning into the blonde's.

She wriggled uncomfortably under the redhead's gaze. "I wasn't hitting on him...I just asked if he was Hawkeye. Now if you'll excuse us..." She grabbed the brunette's elbow and pulled her out of the store, making Natasha smile triumphantly.

"Now, let me get these damn shoes so we can get an ice cream."

Clint blinked, unsure of what just happened. "Alright then..."

One the shoes were bought, the two headed out to Food Court to get some ice cream.

"I only have enough ice cream for one more, kids," the man said.

"I'll take whatever you have left," Natasha said quickly before Clint even had the chance.

She paid him for the ice cream and took it in her hand, licking some of the chocolate treat.

"Give me some of that," Clint muttered, snatching it right out of her hand and taking a large bite.

"Hey! That's mine!" Natasha snapped, taking it back and moving away from him.

His eyes glinted mischievously and he made another grab for it, but she darted away.

"I'm going to get you, Natasha Romanoff!"

And that was when the chase begun. It started of as just a little jogging down the halls, but then turned into a full blown sprint. They rammed int several people and stands, but they didn't care. Laughing Natasha glanced back at Clint and nearly froze. Two of the mall cops were chasing after them. Damn. They were in trouble.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!" One of them yelled.

Natasha slowed to a stop and so did Clint. After a brief scolding from the police, the two were sent on their way with a warning. Any more stunts like that and they would get kicked out.

"Are we almost done?" Clint whined.

"I just have to get a book, you baby," Natasha said, entering the bookstore.

"But I'm a hot baby, right?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Natasha gave him a good shove. "No."

Wrong move.

Clint was knocked back into a smaller bookshelf and he felt it teetering behind him. He was just able to mutter the words, "oh shit", before he was falling with the books.

The two walked away from the mall, not sending one glance back at it.

"It's a wonder we only got kicked out and not banned," he muttered.

"Trust me, we will get there in a month or so," she assured him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this sucks :/ Sorry it's not my best work. I had to rush because I'm up later than I'm supposed to be and I didn't really have the time to write this. Crummy way to start off oneshot week, I know. Hopefully tomorrow's will be better. **

**Mo **


End file.
